Deliveries At Work Can Be Awkward
by EmaMissouri
Summary: Emily get's a delivery at work, but she won't let the others in on what it is....team one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I hate to repeat myself and I really wish I didn't have to say this, as I really wish it was the opposite of the fact, but I do not own Criminal Minds :-(....

_**Another Prompted Story....enjoy! :-P, This is going to be a team fic, no actual pairings, , I couldn't really see away for any pairings here....plus this is just a one-shot. X. **_

**Prompt: **The Twilight Zone – What's in the Box?

Deliveries At Work Can Be Awkward

The team were all focused on the paper work in front of them, they had been given some time to catch up on some paper work and written consults, it wasn't as exciting as field work, but they all were appreciative of the break from action, the last few cases had been draining to say the least.

Emily was squatting studiously over a consult request JJ had assigned to her when Hotch began his decent from his office to inform her that they was a delivery for her downstairs. He was grateful for the excuse to stretch his legs for a moment and grab a well earned coffee.

"Prentiss, you have a delivery awaiting your signature"

"Really? Great I could do with a time out, thanks Hotch, I'll be right back" she smiled at him and headed down to the reception to grab the delivery.

Hotch headed to the kitchenette to make his coffee.

Morgan over heard the exchange and threw a ball of screwed up paper at Reid.

"You hear that, Prentiss got a 'special' delivery...care to speculate and make assumptions" he smiled grateful of the unexpected distraction from the never ending reports that he was supposed to be cataloging.

"Not really, why don't you just wait till she comes back and ask her?"

"That's boring...so Hotch said she had to sign for it, so it must be something of importance, to be registered delivery, come on boy wonder speculate"

"Morgan, I have like a weeks worth of reports to write and like two day's to catch up on them"

"His right Morgan, just ask her when she gets back" Hotch added his input before heading back up to his office, Morgan threw him a 'Yes Sir' look and put his head back into his file's, at least until Emily came back anyway.

* * *

She was gone for a good ten minutes, but when she did come back, JJ was talking to Reid and Morgan and Garcia was also present and for some reason Rossi had emerged from his office with a look of curiosity on his face aimed at her. _What the hell?It's just a delivery_.

In her hand was a small box and she had a small, plain, commercial envelope in her other hand.

They all watched her take position back into her seat, then she gave up and meet their gaze's

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked giving an uncomfortable smile

"What's in the box?" Morgan asked her sarcasticly.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't opened yet" she informed them attempting to get rid of them by putting her head back into the work on her desk.

"What, your not curious to what's in there? Because I will tell you straight, I am!" Garcia laughed attempting to grab it off her desk.

"Not a chance Garcia" she laughed

"Come on Em, open it" JJ laughed "Put the guy's out of their misery, they think you have an admirer" she said tilting her head towards the boy's

"Well, it is a small box, so that means jewellery, so were not that far off. Are we?" Rossi asked inquisitively.

"I assure you it's not jewellery" she laughed, looking in Rossi's direction

"How do you know? You said you hadn't opened it..." Reid asked now a little more curious as to the content of the box.

"Are you even going to read the letter?" Garcia asked her with a look of urgency on her face

"No, it can wait till later, I have work to do, we all have work to do" she told them pointing towards the files in her inbox.

"Em, it's like 4:30, it's nearly knocking off time anyway, plus we got a lot done today, a good half an hour of prying into your personal life is fine" Morgan joked

With that they saw Hotch approaching the group.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked aiming the question mainly at Rossi, for a more coherent answer, "Don't tell this is all for the benefit of Prentiss's delivery?" they all gave light nods, then he noticed the small box on the edge of Emily's desk. "Is that it?" Emily nodded at him in response.

"Look guy's, it's not from any sort of significant other okay? It's from a friend....that's all. It's not even that interesting, I assure you" she leaned back in her chair

"But you don't actually know that...you haven't opened either of the packages so you don't know for sure, do you?" Reid pointed out

"Your just trying to get us to drop it, aren't you Miss. Prentiss?" Morgan teased her. Garcia nudged him, "If you mock her like that, we will get now where" she told him quietly.

"Okay, well I only cam down to tell you all you could go now if you wanted, we still have all day to morrow to get through the rest and seem as though you all seem to have lost interest any way, you may as well go home and relax."

But the team were not giving up that easily, they continued to bombard her with reasons to 1. why she should open the box, at least and 2. why they should know what was in the box.

But she was giving in that easily, stubbornness was a strong quality she got from her mother and right now she was grateful for it.

This job was the most allowing for a private life, so she wanted to keep whatever was in the box to herself. Friends or no friends, what ever was in there and what ever the letter said was something she wanted to stay private.

As they continued rambling on, with the exception of JJ who had headed to her office to prepare to leave, she wasn't going to waste the opportunity to get out of there early, Emily raised from her chair packed her thing's, grabbed her coat, turned to them and waved good-bye, without a word. Leaving Morgan and Garcia gutted they didn't find out what it was and most importantly who it was from. Rossi just laughed at the pair and left them returning to his office, Reid truly wasn't that interested, it was none of his business after all, he just liked being involved in the office banter. He hated to miss thing's and/or being the last to know everything.

Morgan and Garcia watched Emily leave and Morgan couldn't help but smirk.

"You have to call her, find out what's going on" he softly informed her.

"Well even when I found out, if she doesn't want you to know, I won't be telling you, no matter what you do" she laughed at him and turned on her heels to leave, even though the other's were given permission to leave, she couldn't her shift wasn't over for another two hours. So she sulked off back to her lair, leaving Morgan with a look of disappointment.

The next day all of them noticed Emily Prentiss's outstanding gleefulness to be at work. Which was weird because she hated the paper work side of this job. But, on the orders of Hotch, they were to leave the contents of her delivery alone, if she wanted to share she would.

"Just like she did with me" he smirked, heading back to his office, satisfied with the frustrated look Morgan had on his face.


End file.
